Stream media refers to that media files are transmitted in a network with streaming transmission technology. A user needs to wait only a short time for viewing the stream media files instead of needing to wait until all stream media files are completely downloaded. When the user views the media files, the background continues downloading the remaining of the stream media files so as to ensure the viewing integrity.
With the development of the stream media technology at present, “Fast Forward”, “Rewind” and “Seeking” experience of stream media under the control of a terminal user become a feature of stream media play. However, according to seeking solutions of implementing stream media play in the prior art, a user inputs information via series of User Interfaces (UIs) to obtain a seeking target time point, then the user confirms the input, in this case the screen is switched to the target time point. However, the user concerns only the content of a program, the content is not intuitionistic for the user when the user performs seeking through the target time point, and the target time point for seeking is not well controlled by the user. Therefore, the user usually needs to seek for many times or perform a combination of “Seek” plus “Fast Forward” or “Rewind”, so as to attain the purpose of desired seeking play. It is inconvenient for the user.
The conventional technical solution of implementing play of stream media is as follows: when a program is issued, several frame screens of the program source is extracted in a pre-concerted interval, the extracted frame screens are processed/compressed and sent to a stream media server to serve as a part of program information; if a user demands the program, the extracted program that is processed/compressed is downloaded to the local automatically, so that the program source screens extracted at the time point corresponding to a cursor stopping time point can be displayed when the user moves the cursor.
The inventors of the present invention, after searching the prior art, has found that the prior art has the following disadvantages: when the program is playing, the downloading of the extracted program to the local needs a long time; if the time of the program is long and the code stream is heavy, then the size of the extracted program is very large, and this requires a stream media terminal to have a very high storage capability.